The lost princess of Oz
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: A girl with no memory comes to live at the Gale farm. Years later, she journeys with Dorothy to Oz, where they must find the only one who can save the realm from evil. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't remember anything. All I remember is walking down this dusty road, surrounded by gray flat land. There were fences, but no one was in sight. Nothing to do except walk. _Just keep walking, _I told myself _you'll find someone eventually. No use crying, it won't do any good to cry. Keep walking, keep…. _I plopped down on a nearby fence, letting my dark brown hair hide me from the world. Even if I found someone, how could I get myself back on my feet? I didn't even know my own name. For hours on end, I sat there, shutting out the world. I didn't even notice when someone started tapping on my head.

I lifted my head up, and met a pair of concerned eyes. "You going anywhere, miss?" The strange man said. "No, I've got no place to go. Is this your fence?" I responded.

"It isn't, our farm's the next one down. If you'd like, we could take you there and we could help you find your bearings."

"That would be wonderful, sir. Thank you." I said, smiling. I hopped off the fence and joined the man on his wagon. There was another man there; you could tell he was much younger than the man I just met. "So what's your name?" The older man said. "I don't remember." I responded, my smile fading.

"Huh, you must have hit your head on something before you came here. Don't worry, happens all the time. We'll just have Em give you an ice pack. By the way, I'm Henry Gale. The man to your right is Hickory, one of our farmhands." Henry said. I gave a small "hello" to Hickory. The rest of the trip was in silence until we reached a small farm. By what looked like a pigpen, a young girl was balancing on the fences surrounding the sty. She had a gingham dress on, and had her hair up in two pigtails.

"Dorothy, stop walking on the fence! Do you wanna fall in again?" Henry shouted. Dorothy hopped off the fence and ran over to meet us. "Sorry, Uncle Henry. Who's this?" said, gesturing to me. "She has amnesia, poor thing, go get Em!" Henry replied. Dorothy nodded and led me toward the house. At the porch, we were met by Aunt Em. She was about the same age as Uncle Henry, and had grey hair that stretched back into a bun. "Now what's all this jabber-whapping out here? Dorothy, who is this girl?"

"I don't know. She came back with Hickory and Uncle Henry, and they say she's got amnesia."

"Oh, you poor dear. Come on in, I'll fix you some tea." Em said.

We all sat down at the kitchen table, and we were soon joined by Henry, Hickory, and two other men, who introduced themselves as Zeke and Hunk. While Em got the tea, I told everyone what I knew, up to the time Uncle Henry found me. After I finished, Em said "My, that's some story you've told us. Do you have any idea where you could go next?"

"None. I don't even remember my name." I responded.

"Maybe she could stay here with us!" Dorothy blurted out. "Oh, I couldn't. You said yourself, Henry; people get amnesia all the time. I'll be back to wherever eventually." I countered.

"Please, call me Uncle Henry. I did say that, but none so strange a case as yours. Most people have some clue of where they're gonna go." He answered.

"From what you've told us, you don't have anywhere to go. You can stay here as long as you'd like. Dorothy would like the company, and you'll have a place to stay." Em said.

"Okay, I'll stay. I'll even pitch in with the farm work if you'd let me."

Aunt Em beamed, while Dorothy looked like she just won a prize. "Alright, it's decided." Zeke said.

"What about her name?" Hunk asked "What do you want to be called?" I thought for a moment, and said "Elizabeth. Beth for short."

"Sounds perfect." Hickory said. I knew I was going to be happy with this family. It was evening, and everyone retired to their bedrooms. I helped Uncle Henry move a bed from the guest room into Dorothy's room. Before I finally drifted off, I thought, _I've finally got a family._


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**Dorothy was 12 in the last chapter (a couple months after her first Oz visit), and now both Beth and Dorothy are 19. Think young Idina Menzel for Beth. I just thought of her that way. **

(Beth's POV)

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. A comforting sight, considering I had just woken up from a sad and weird dream. Putting on my favorite pair of overalls (Aunt Em let me wear them on the farm, but she always made Dorothy wear a dress), I went downstairs to the rest of the family. Aunt Em had cooked pancakes, as a special treat.

"Good morning, Beth! How are you?" Em said cheerfully.

"Very well, thank you. Although, I had a weird dream last night."

"What was it about, child?"

I sat down at the table, stabbing my pancakes thoughtfully. "I saw a girl, about age five, and she was in someplace dark. Out of nowhere, some man came and struck her with light."

Em frowned, concerned. "Light?"

"Yes, light." I said, blushing "Everything went dark. I saw some lady dressed in white muttering something to her, then I saw her among a very happy family."

"Strange dream." Dorothy remarked.

"Don't worry Beth, it was just a dream. Besides, we're celebrating today!" Em said.

After breakfast, Dorothy and I sailed through our farm chores, counting down to the hour when Aunt Em would take us to the town. There, we would window shop and I could sign up for the upcoming box social. "I still don't know why you want anything to do with would you want to have lunch with a_ boy_?" Dorothy remarked.

"It'll be fun! And it's not like I'm marrying anybody!" I retorted. Dorothy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully. I stuck my tongue out right back at her, but I understood why she was this way. Last week, a group of boys were bullying her, and it really got to Dorothy. I tried my best to stick up for my (almost) sister, but I couldn't save her from them all the time.

Despite the painful memory, we had a grand time. Since we had saved up our money, I got a copy of Gaston Leroux's _Phantom of the opera, _and Dorothy got a small monkey figurine. I suspected it had something to do with Oz, but I didn't know what. After a long day of fun, we headed back toward home.

We were on the roads at the edge of the town, when the tornado alarm sounded. I immediately started to panic. I have never gotten used to tornadoes, and I swear I would probably go batty if Dorothy wasn't there to calm me down. Only this time, we had no storm cellar to run to. Aunt Em frantically led us back to town for shelter, but a man stopped us. "There's no time to go back!" He shouted "You won't make it! Get into the ditches on the sides of the road, they're safe!" Aunt Em hollered a thank you and we scrambled into the ditch for dear life. Dorothy grabbed me, and we prayed the twister would pass soon. It got closer and closer until it was almost on top of us.

By now, Dorothy and I were suffocating each other, our eyes squeezed shut. From what I felt debris was flying everywhere, and the cyclone winds were blowing our world apart. Aunt Em seemed miles away. "I feel like I'm being sucked away! What are we gonna do?" Dorothy yelled.

"I don't know! Where is Aunt Em?" I shouted. Suddenly the tornado became much more intense. Was it trying to wipe us off of the earth? Dorothy and I screamed, as a flash of light blinded us….

….

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….huh?"

I realized the air was still again. _Was the twister gone that fast?_ Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw little men and women staring at us. They were accompanied by a lady wearing a giant pink dress and a tall silver crown. She was smiling warmly at us, as if strangers turned up every day in wherever we were. "Dorothy?" I said. She was still had a tight grip on me, but she was now looking around, slowly letting go. She was as bewildered as I was.

I glanced back at the crowd of dwarfs that had more or less greeted us.

"Um, hi?" I said.

The lady in pink stepped forward. "Hello, who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Beth."

"Hello, Beth. You must be Dorothy's friend, correct?"

I was shocked. How was Dorothy already known here? "Wait, how do you know Dorothy?"

"Don't you know? You're in Oz." Glinda replied, gesturing to the landscape. Looking around, there were tiny houses in all different colors, and Dorothy and I were on a road of yellow brick that stretched to the town center. Dorothy turned back to us and curtsied to Glinda.

"Miss Glinda, why are we back in Oz? Is there another wicked witch to kill?" Dorothy asked.

Glinda suddenly became very severe. "Not exactly. You see, there is a new threat to Oz. His forces of darkness can only be defeated by the Lost Princess of Oz, and by chance, it seems you two have been chosen to be two of the Guardians."

"Wait a minute." I said "We weren't chosen. We don't even know what this evil is."

"You were chosen, at the moment you came. The prophecy states that two of the guardians will come from another faraway world. They will join with three others to find the princess. For now though, your injuries must be attended to."

I looked down at my arms and legs and saw fragments from the storm had battered and cut us mercilessly.

"Thank you." I said, and the Munchkins (for _that_ was who they were) led us away to clean and bind our wounds. Later, we were taken to the border of Munchkinland and were met again by lady Glinda. She gave us a map of Oz and the surrounding countries, a spell book, and provisions for our trip.

"Follow the yellow brick road, and you shall come to the Emerald City. From there, you will meet your old friends, the other three Guardians."

Dorothy gasped. "Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion?"

"Yes. With them, you must travel to the outer regions of Oz and find the princess. These gifts will help you find her."

"Thank you." I said.

With a few more goodbyes from the Munchkins, we set out on the Yellow Brick Road.


	3. Chapter 3: readers, Help!

**Fanfictioners!**

**There is a bill that will be passed on March 16, 2014, called SOPA. It will mean the end to social networking such as YouTube and FANFICTION! A petition exists called STOP SOPA 2014 that will help our cause! Google stop sopa 2014 and click the white house petition link. Sign the petition, we need +30,000 more signatures! If you want to keep posting your stories on this site and share things with the world, sign the petition! This is our only hope!**

**Readers, I'm counting on you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Damien

**Thank you all for your support to stop sopa! We're gonna win!**

By nightfall, we were near in the haunted forest, and we decided to stop for the night. I took the first shift. While Dorothy slept, I kept a huge stick by my side, in case wild animals decided to show up.

If you thought the forest was scary during the day, you have no idea how scary it is during the night. I sat there, listening to frightening noises emanating through the trees. Off in the distance, calls from wild birds could be heard. Suddenly, I heard rustling through the bushes. Someone was approaching!

I wielded the giant stick I had, and waited for the unknown creature to pounce. _Was it a lion, a tiger, or a bear?_ I thought. _Or something worse?_

It came out of the bushes, and reared up to its full height. It was as big as me and Dorothy, maybe even taller! Coming closer, it turned out to be a man. He was like a prince, dressed in red and black. He had dark brown hair, sharp features, and black eyes as deep and dark as the night. I slowly lowered my guard and allowed him to come near me.

"So, our guardian has returned." He said.

"Guardian?"

"Of course! I should know when my friend comes back to Oz"

"You knew me?" I said. It was strange, but likely, considering my amnesia.

"Of course, we were childhood friends! Remember your best friend Damien?" He bowed. "Now, we must get you to the Emerald City. I will show you the way." He extended his hand, and I felt inclined to follow him.

With every step, my head swam, and the world fell away. It hurt to think too much.

By now, I was inches away from taking his hand.

"Beth?" Someone called, snapping me out of my fit. I turned around, and I saw Dorothy.

"What are you doing over there?" I turned around to see nothing, save for the woods.

"I thought I saw something." I said. It wasn't a lie, I just didn't tell her everything.

"Well, it's my turn to stand watch. Now get some sleep!"

…**..**

_Darkness was all around. I couldn't see anything. Were we in a cave? Why did I know this place?_

_Suddenly a beautiful woman in a pink ball gown came out, clutching the hand of a small blond haired girl. "It's gonna be okay, you'll be safe soon."_

"_What if he comes?" The girl asked fearfully. _

"_He won't, my child, we've come so far already."_

_Then a man appeared. I couldn't see who he was, because his face was hidden by the darkness._

"_You call that long? Why we've only just begun! Now, let's make this short… she comes with ME."_

_Glinda glared at the man. "I'm not giving her up, Damien."_

_DAMIEN?! My friend?!_

"_What's the matter, Glinda? Run out of bubbles?" He sneered. "Bubbles are for show." She retorted. _

_The determination the lady had made Damien even angrier. _

"_I'm getting impatient! Give her up, Glinda!" He snapped._

_Glinda held the girl tighter. "Not a chance."_

_Damien flicked his wrist and sent the sorceress flying into a wall. The little girl gasped in horror and started to run away. _

"_Wait just a clock tick." He said, shooting a bolt of lightning her way. It hit her square in the head, and she tumbled to the floor._

…

"MORNING, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

I jolted upright and knocked heads with Dorothy.

"Jeez, D! What'd you do that for?"

Dorothy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Now, we've got to get to the city! Come on! Though I say we take no shortcuts!"

We linked arms and skipped on down the road.

"Ease on down, ease on down, down the road!" we sang.

**I am a princess of referencing now, so I have to refer like crazy. Guess where they came from in the comments! Flames are for marshmallows!**

**P.S.**

**Guess who's the little girl in the dream?**


	5. Chapter 5:Author's note

**Hello, guys! **

**I know I have a lot of unsaid anger over my delayed updates ( especially fans of Nightmare Revisited, be assured that I'm halfway through and it will be up by next week) but I will have to postpone story updates for this week. My aunt and cousin are over, and we're basically showing them around the city. Though fun, this takes the entire day. I would have updated NR on Sunday, but I started a chapter right before I had to leave for a concert. Be assured, you will be satisfied in the near future, but for this week I'm off the radar. If I could write, I would, but I can't.**

**-Spiritwarrior27**


End file.
